


Laughing at the World

by precious_passenger (orphan_account)



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/precious_passenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Santana accidentally comes out to Puck and Puck tries to show his support, in his own awkward, goofy way. One shot. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laughing at the World

Santana can’t remember an afternoon like this. Sitting on a bench in the park near Lima Bean, sipping the beer Puck managed to sneak out. Brittany was busy doing god-knows-what, but at least she wasn’t lost. Santana checked about five minutes ago.

“You know, I believe this is the first time when we’re having a nice, civilized time, just chilling out,” Puck calls out from the bench across from hers. Santana refused to sit in the same bench, claiming it would make them seem like a couple.

“Yeah? Don’t get used to it. I’m here because of the free beer.”

Before Puck can open his mouth, “And don’t even think about suggesting to hook up. You cried the last time.”

“Well, you bit me!”

“Stop being such a baby, Puckerman.”

“Come to think of it, I haven’t recently seen you hook up with anyone. I know some college parties we could crash.”

“For the last time, I don’t need your help to “ _get some”._ ” Santana quotes.

“But, it’s weird. We were like a team, you took over the dudes and I banged the chicks.”

“But, you don’t even look at the boys anymore,” he gestures to a side, when Santana sees the form of a boy going away. “See? this guy wasn’t that bad and you didn’t even _look_ at him.” Puck’s visibly distressed and shakes his hands to his sides.

“You’re making a scene, Puckerman. It’s no big deal. I’m not in the mood.”

Santana closes her eyes and manages to ignore Puck’s grumbles for a while. Damn, that beer wasn’t worth it. She was better off watching TV at home.

She hears several voices giggling and peeks. There’s a group of girls, seniors at most and they’re goofing off, laughing perhaps at a joke one of them said. They’re clearly enjoying the afternoon. 

 Santana glances at Puck, only to find him looking mouth hanging open at her.

“What?” she asks, annoyed.

“You’re a lesbian. It totally makes sense now. That’s why you’re not sleeping with boys anymore.” He runs up to her side and sits on the bench.

“You’re being ridiculous. It doesn’t mean anything when I stare at girls. Unlike boys, it’s a perfectly straight thing to do. ”

“You stared at the bunch of girls longer than me. That’s no straight behavior. You know you can tell me.”

“Okay, I am…lesbian.”

This is the first time since when they sat in that classroom with Brittany and Ms. Holliday that she said it, this is her first time alone saying the word and it feels terrifying and liberating at the same time.

Puck erupts in a fit of applaud and giggles. “Yes, I knew it,” he chants.

“Oh, for the love of…Puck, you’re worse than Hummel and Berry put together.”

Puck continues to look like someone just told him it’s summer already. Santana hisses, “Don’t tell anyone.”

“I won’t. I swear,” Puck turns serious for a second. “So, who are you getting some lady-loving, Lopez? Quinn?” and a dangerous glint falls into Puck’s eyes again. “Holy crap, you’re screwing Brittany, aren’t you? Wait, do chicks screw? Is that even possible?”

“What century are you from, Puck? Of course it is possible.”

“Do I get to achieve my lifelong dream before I’m twenty and old? You, me, a chick and Puckzilla?”

“You’re disgusting.”

“Oh, come on. The night has just started.”

He drags her to one of the girls sitting further in a lonesome bench, eating a sandwich.

“Hey, beautiful, ready to have some fun tonight? You, me and Puckasaurus?”

Santana groans. _This must be the worst pickup line._ But, the girl doesn’t throw a fit and instead looks mildly flattered. Yeah, Puck has _that_ effect on girls. Or, the girl is high.

“What about this girl? She’s very lovely and will rock your world if that’s how you’re wired.”

“Puck, shut up.”

“I swear. I’m not gonna watch unless you ask me to. Isn’t she hot?”

“Come on. Let’s leave this place, or I swear I will shove your Pucknaconda up your ass.”

Puck shoots his hand in front of his pants in alarm and then grins widely.

“Pucknaconda, I like it!”

“Oh, no, no, no. I take it back.”

“Too late.”

They’re walking in the street, Puck whistling _“I Am the Only One”_ then Jill Sobule’s _“I Kissed a Girl”_. The list goes on. They head to her house first, Santana realizes with a jolt of surprise, even though Puck’s house was nearer.

“I really admire you and Hummel.”

“Is this your way of coming out? You’re having a crush on Kurt?”

“Nah. He’s with that Dalton dude.” Puck laughs and shrugs away. Santana can’t help but laugh along. Once, that comment was enough to drive Puck away running and possibly making out with a girl to prove how straight he is.

“You’re really brave. And tonight was my way of saying that I’m totally okay with what you are and not because I find girls making out hot. You’re like my sister, and I’m going to take care of you. ”

Santana wants to make a comment on how that would be _incest,_ regarding their history but finds herself at loss for words. She only replies with a choked “okay”.

Puck nudges her shoulder affectionately.

“But hey, you have to promise not to steal my girl away.”

Santana smile is genuine.

“Only if you promise the same.”

“Deal.”

They say goodbye and Puck turns to leave but Santana grabs him in a surprise hug.

“Thanks, Puck.”

“Anytime.”


End file.
